Las cosas suceden por algo
by MarianoMendoza
Summary: Un nuevo ciclo llegó y la vida de Kurt dará un giro de 360 al conocer a Blaine Anderson, un chico nuevo en McKinley que rápidamente se apodera de la escuela junto con su amigo Nick Duval. Podrá Kurt encontrar una forma para aliviar el dolor que han dejado muchas personas. Sub/Kurt - Dom/Blaine - Cheerio/Kurt - Footbolplayer/Blaine. Mas parejas Niff, SpencerxMason, etc.
1. Un castigo

**Capítulo 1**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que empezó este nuevo ciclo escolar, me uní al club Glee, ya tengo amigos y por fin pude salir del closet delante de mis padres, Burt y Elizabeth Hummel y estoy muy feliz de que lo aceptaron muy bien, sobretodo mi madre, ella siempre me ha dicho "eres especial, nunca lo olvides, y tu como yo sabemos que estas destinado para grandes cosas". Lo sigo creyendo y no hay momento en el que no recuerde eso gracias al idiota de Anderson y su estúpido sequito de futbolistas neandertales. Desde que comenzó el nuevo ciclo Anderson y sus amigos solo hacen mi vida imposible al principio solo era el, pero poco después se le unieron sus compañeros comenzando con slushies y después a arrojarme a los contenedores de basura.

Y lo más triste es que nadie sabía de la existencia de Anderson hasta este ciclo, Blaine Anderson es un chico transferido de la academia Dalton para varones en Westerville, el junto con su amigo Nick Duval fueron transferidos por problemas con los demás alumnos aquí. Sinceramente prefería a Puck y sus amigos al molestarme ellos no eran tan tontos. No sé cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual Anderson tiene que molestar a todo mundo, porque todo brabucón tiene un motivo, que desgracia le ocurrió para que fuera así.

Hoy es lunes y las clases están por comenzar, ahorita me toca Matemáticas y como siempre tengo que competir contra el mal aborto de Barbra Streisand, Rachel Berry, por las mejores calificaciones y como era de esperarse yo le he ganado desde el año pasado. Entro a la sala y no hay nadie, me siento en la primera fila y poco a poco entran mis demás compañeros, Rachel entra y se sienta a mi lado

-Hola Kurt, listo para esta nueva semana – me dice Rachel demasiado emocionada – Escuche al Sr. Schue hablando con la Srita. Pillsbury sobre hacer audiciones por el nuevo solo para las Sectionals – se muestra una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué canción cantaras?

-Rachel; en primera yo estaba a tu lado cuando "escuchaste" esa platica y creo que hasta el Director Figgins se dio cuenta desde su oficina de que espiabas al Sr. Schue; segunda y última, nunca te diré la canción que haré – le dije con mi mejor cara de bitch, me ha servido estar al lado de Santana y Quinn, desde que me uní a las Cheerios

-Ay Kurt, no puedo creer que no me tengas confianza como para no decirme que canción cantaras

-Te conozco Berry – le digo con una gran sonrisa – Como quiera no te importa, pero yo que tú pongo la canción más difícil de mi repertorio, escuche que Tina tiene pensado adicionar con Because Of You de Kelly Clarckson – espero y se trague el anzuelo

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento, Tina decidió hacer eso? Tiene que ser consiente que no tiene una oportunidad contra Kiss Me In The Rain de Barbra

-Es lo que le dije, pero ahora tiene unas grandes ganas de opacarte – no puedo creerlo, se lo creyó completamente

-Enana, lárgate de mi lugar – en toda nuestra platica no nos dimos cuenta de que Anderson había llegado y que inesperadamente estaba enfrente de nosotros – Hoy me toca sentarme al lado de la señorita

-Blaine, hay más lugares atrás, bien puedes tomar uno de allá – le dijo Rachel intentando sonar cortes

-Creo que no sabes, yo elijo donde sentarme y tu estas en mi lugar de este día, así que levanta tu plano trasero y te largas atrás, porque si no lo haces voy a bañarte de huevos que soñaras con las madres de esos pollitos persiguiéndote eternamente hasta conseguir su venganza en contra de ti – dicho esto, Rachel se alejó, porque no quería volver a pasar lo del año pasado con Vocal Adrenaline y Jesse St. James – ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Hummel? – me dice mostrando su mejor sonrisa – Nick está buscando a tu amigo el oxigenado, ¿cómo es que se llama?

-Jeff, él no va a venir en toda la semana, se enfermó y está en reposo no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo – me niego a mirarlo, nunca lo hare

-¿Por qué no me miras? A caso te intimido, dímelo, con toda confianza – se acerca mucho, demasiado para mi gusto

-Claro que no Blaine, tu jamás…

-Señor, te acuerdas que te dije que te refirieras a mí como Señor o Amo – demonios, lo había olvidado – Ahora dime lo que me tenías que decir

-Señor, usted jamás me intimida, porque le tengo toda la confianza – le digo, esta vez mirando sus profundos ojos color avellana

-Tanta confianza como la que tienes con Puckerman, Lopez, Fabray, Porter y Sterling, a ellos les tienes toda la confianza del mundo. Me has mentido Kurt, te tengo que castigar – me dice intentando sonar arrepentido por lo que va a hacer al final de clases – te espero atrás de las gradas, ahí vas a tener tu castigo – En eso llega el profesor y comienza la clase.

Así es mi vida diaria, las clases luego llega el almuerzo y cuando menos me lo espero Puck, Quinn, Santana y Spencer se sientan conmigo y hablamos hasta que llegan nuestras clases siguientes. Todos compartimos clases, excepto Spencer ya que es de primer grado.

-Hoy no vino Jeff verdad – me pregunta Quinn

-No, se enfermó desde el viernes, cuando le hable sonaba muy mal – les digo con mi cara de preocupación – me dijo que toda la semana iba a faltar y si iba para mal, también la siguiente

-Pobre de Barbie – dice Santana – Oigan, bueno yo ya termine mi almuerzo y Britt me ha de estar esperando fuera del salón para entrar juntas – dicho esto se levanta y camina hacía la salida, me gusta la seguridad con la que camina, no le importa lo que otros piensen de ella ni de Brittany

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta Spencer, otro que no tiene miedo de caminar por estos pasillos

-Si – digo lo más rápido posible fingiendo una sonrisa – Ya me tengo que ir yo también, tengo Historia y no quiero llegar tarde.

Corrí, salí corriendo de ese lugar ver a Spencer y Santana me hacen recordar a alguien que yo nunca seré, alguien fuerte que pueda defenderse solo, siempre tienen que estar Puck y Spencer para protegerme e incluso los del club Glee. Tengo que aprender a valerme por mi cuenta, ya no puedo soportar esto, un día terminare explotando

-Hey Kurt, has visto a Spencer – de la nada sale Mason, con una gran sonrisa, se parece al gato de Alicia

-Si, estaba en la cafetería con Puck y Quinn, si te apresuras lo puedes alcanzar – le digo con una sonrisa, sé muy bien que Spencer siente algo por Mason, aunque no quiera admitirlo y Mason es muy tierno, harían una pareja muy linda. El solo me sonríe y se va corriendo a la cafetería.

Caminar por los pasillos de McKinley es difícil y más por el hecho de ser gay, Jeff y yo sufrimos mucho por el trato que tienen hacía nosotros, Jeff realmente faltó porque Karofsky y Azimio lo golpearon cuando salía de la reunión del consejo estudiantil, me pidió que no dijera nada para no preocupar a los demás.

-Porcelana – Sue otra vez – Creo que estas enterado que el ensayo de mañana se canceló, así que puedes hacer todas las cosas que un adolescente homosexual hace

-Está bien entrenadora – le digo

-Has visto a uno de los gemelos incesto

-A Mason lo vi, iba directo hacia la cafetería, pero a Madison no

-Muy bien, seguramente Kitty ya la debió de haber encontrado, me retiro Porcelana.

La entrenadora se fue, yo fui a mis clases. Justo cuando terminaron llego mi terror, mi encuentro con Anderson, no sé qué me va a hacer, aunque seguramente me va a lanzar contra los contenedores de basura, me acerco a las gradas y ahí está, con su chaqueta del equipo de futbol, sentado sobre el sillón que hace ya varios años, las Skans lo dejaron

-Señor ya estoy aquí – le digo cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca

-Me alegro que no hayas corrido como hoy en la cafetería – solo puedo ver esa sonrisa burlona, que tanto odio. Veo como se sienta en ese sillón.

-¿Cuál será mis castigo, Amo? – veo que levanta su cabeza rápidamente, creo que le sorprendió que le haya dicho Amo, nunca lo había hecho. Porque siento que hay algo raro aquí

-Jajajaja, mi pequeño esclavo, ven siéntate – palmea su lado para que yo me sentara – Anda, no te voy a morder – termino cediendo a sus exigencias, me siento a su lado y veo como pasa su brazo por mi cabeza y cuelga su brazo en mi hombro – Estas listo para tu castigo, esclavo

-Si…, estoy listo…Amo – todo el tiempo, miro a mis pies, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, hay algo raro, lo sé.

-Bueno…, Chúpamela – lo que recuerdo fue voltear a ver su cara para ver si había una pizca de broma en su rostro, pero lo único que vi, fueron los ojos de Blaine llenos de deseo y rápidamente cambió, después vi los labios de Blaine aproximándose a los míos.


	2. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa me enamora mas

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que opinan del fic y para que haya confusiones así estan acomodados los personajes por el grado que cursan**

_**Seniors: **_Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Blaine

**Tercero: **Tina, Artie, Nick, Jeff, Joe, Sam,

**Segundo: **Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Sugar, Rory, Roderick

**Primero: **Mason, Madison, Spencer, Jane, Allistar

**Personajes que no han salido muy pronto lo harán, todos los personajes tendrán participación, todos tendrán historia muy a lo Glee. Parejas habrá muchas, protagonistas Klaine, Niff, Spenson, Brittana, Finchel y Quick.**

**Y por cierto, mas personajes van a aparecer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Klaine**

No supe reaccionar en ese momento, solamente aleje mi cara del trayecto de los labios de Blaine hacía los míos, lo mire solo un momento y vi como sus ojos seguían sobre mis labios.

-Amo, esta es una especie de broma – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Acaso me ves que bromeo – ahora sus ojos me miraban directamente, nuestra lucha de miradas, azul contra avellana

-Señor, pero usted…

-Te di una orden esclavo, tu deber es cumplirla – veo como se levanta del sillón y se coloca frente a mí, mi mirada bajo de nuevo a mis pies – Mírame, mira hacía al frente Kurt – algo en mi hizo querer voltear, cuando lo hice vi el gran bulto marcado en los pantalones de Blaine – Acaso te gusta lo que ves

-Señor, yo no puedo – mire directamente sus ojos, sentí que de un momento a otro iban a salir lágrimas de los míos – no quiero

-Mi pequeño esclavo, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, ni importa que no quieras – se inclinó hacía a mí – Será mejor que sigas mi ritmo – Fue en ese momento en el cual mi mundo cambio drásticamente y no solamente el mío también el del hombre que me dio mi primer beso. Un beso totalmente inesperado, dado por el hombre que hace mi vida imposible en cada momento que tiene la oportunidad, un beso muy loco, un beso dado por una de las personas más indeseables, un beso muy…perfecto, ese beso fue tal y como siempre lo soñé, lento, sin mucha lengua y nos dimos la oportunidad de saborearnos el uno al otro, los dos nos adentramos tanto en nuestras bocas, que parecieron horas cuando decidimos separarnos – jajajaja, lo supuse…tu boca es magnífica – por mi primera vez, vi una sonrisa de Blaine, una sonrisa genuina y no una de burla o de sarcasmo

-Señor, porque hizo eso, quiero decir, usted no es gay. ¿Por qué me beso? O no más bien porque me dijo que se la…que se la…usted ya sabe lo que quería – sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se torna rosadas

-Eres adorable bebé – y sigue esa sonrisa y sus ojos ahora son suaves, no hay maldad en ellos, no hay nada…solamente hay paz – Tú tienes algo, algo que me hace sentirme en paz.

-Entonces, porque me tratas así – le dije, sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y que de un momento a otro iban a salir - ¿Por qué haces mi vida tan miserable, porque me lastimas, porque me humillas?

-Tenía que tener una forma para llamar tu atención – Y otra vez ahí estaba el mismo Anderson de siempre.

* * *

**Spenson**

Ya, ya fue suficiente, ten valor Porter, solo acércate y hablale, nada puede salir mal

-Hola, pequeño – le digo recargándome en los casilleros

-Spencer, te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, suficiente tengo con Madison que siempre me trata como un niño pequeño – hace un gesto que me parece de lo más adorable

-Esa es tú culpa, no nos pones limites – le dije con una sonrisa. El cierra su casillero un poco frustrado – Vamos, no te enojes, fue solo una broma – El comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo

-Ya te he dicho que tienes un mal sentido del humor

-Pero te encanta – y funciono, logre que se sonrojara – así como a mí me gusta verte sonrojar – ese pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas se intensifico e igual, seguía viéndose adorable – De todos modos te estaba buscando para preguntarte algo

-Si de hecho yo también te buscaba y me encontré con Kurt y me dijo que estabas en la cafetería, pero cuando llegue ya no estabas

-Si, es que me tocaba Química y no podía faltar, soy un asco para esa materia, pero volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, para que me buscabas

-Emm, si yo, te buscaba para…para, para que me ayudaras a hacer unos problemas de matemáticas, porque según se eres muy bueno en esa materia

-Si lo soy – le digo con una sonrisa, pero no quiero parecer pretencioso

-Wow, atleta e inteligente, eres todo un partido – me dice con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, no puedo evitar reír por su comentario – Entonces, me ayudarías

-Claro, que si – el salto dándome un gran abrazo, que obviamente correspondí con todas las ganas

-Y tú, para que me buscabas – me dijo después de que nos separáramos

-Em, yo quería ver si tu…ya sabes, te gustaría salir…no sé a algún lado solo a pasar el rato – sentía que me iba a morir en ese momento, no podía estar más nervioso

-Spencer – veo como se sorprende – yo, me gusta… - y fue ahí como una de las personas más insoportables apareció

-MASON – se escuchó del otro lado del corredor, ambos volteamos y ahí parada con su perfecto uniforme de Cheerios estaba Madison – vámonos, papá y mamá han de estar preocupados

-Si, yo Madison ahorita te alcanzo

-No Mason, ya…Vámonos – a veces sentía como esa pequeña mujer podía ser más peligrosa que satanás

-Está bien ya voy, hablamos mañana Spencer – paso a un lado de mi con la mirada clavada al piso y solo pude ver que al momento en que llegó hacía su hermana, esta sonrió y junto su brazo con el de Mason.

Hay momentos en los que solo deseo clavarle un tenedor a Madison, pero al menos me consuela que vamos a hablar mañana y por lo que se ve, me va a decir que si.

* * *

**Mason y Madison**

No puedo creerlo, Spencer me invitó a salir, claro que le diré que sí, esta oportunidad no la pierdo por nada del mundo

-Así que, de qué hablaban Spencer y tú, digo, si se puede saber – vaya se tardó en preguntar

-Nada importante, cosas sin sentido, ya sabes queriendo ser un tonto vanidoso – obviamente es algo que nunca he pensado de él, se lo he dicho pero nunca es cierto y lo sé, él lo sabe, porque cada vez que se lo digo, sonríe de una forma que me enloquece cada fibra de mi

-Mmm, si es un tonto, el solo piensa con los pantalones, maldito sujeto, porque no puede ser como Kurt o Jeff, digo ellos tres son muy buenos amigos y él no puede agarrar las cosas buenas de Kurt y Jeff

-Déjalo – le dije, creo que un poco enojado – digo, ya sabes que así es el, no puedes cambiar a las personas por más que tú quieras – No soporto que hablen mal de él, no lo conocen como yo lo conozco, todos piensan que es de una manera pero no, yo he visto al Spencer tierno y lindo, ese que me enamora con su ridícula manera de ser. Sin poder evitarlo se me forma una sonrisa

-Como sea, tengo pendientes que hacer, el señor Schue dijo que teníamos que encontrar una canción para hacer audición para las Sectionals – por fin, mi hermana se fue, quiero ver si está conectado Spencer quiero decirle que si quiero salir con él.

Maldita sea, no está conectado, tendré que esperar hasta mañana. Me recuesto en mi cama y abrazo ese oso de peluche que Spencer me regalo el día de mi cumpleaños

_Flashback_

_Me llevó hacía atrás de las gradas, yo solamente sonreía divertido, porque era la primera vez que veía a Spencer tan nervioso y solo podía ver lo lindo que se veía sonrojado_

_-Listo, llegamos – me dijo después de haber llegado a las gradas_

_-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Spencer? Hoy es mi cumpleaños, no debiste de apartarme de mis amigos_

_-Es que te tenía que entregar tu regalo – señalo una gran caja que estaba atrás de el – ábrela, espero y te guste – sin más, lo abrí, estaba relleno de un papel color dorado, sabía que me gustaba mucho ese color cuando saque todo ese papel, encontré a un gran oso blanco y una camiseta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" – Escuche que te encantan los osos de peluche y te quise comprar este – seguía muy avergonzado, su actitud ruda me gustaba mucho me llamaba mucho la atención, pero su lado sensible me enamoró_

_-Me encanta Spencer – lo abrace hasta que no pude más – ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado – el me correspondió el abrazo_

_-MASON – y ahí estaba mi hermana, como siempre tan oportuna - ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? – vi como su mirada se posaba en mi oso de peluche y después en Spencer _

_-Nada importante – dijo Spencer restándole importancia a la situación – como sea ya me voy, feliz cumpleaños Mason…también feliz cumpleaños Madison_

_-Gracias – responde mi hermana_

_-Muchas gracias Spencer – él sonríe y se va_

_-Vámonos Mason, mis padres nos dices que nos compraron ropa nueva – ella caminaba delante y yo atrás de ella, pero mis pensamientos solo seguían en ese grandioso chico que me ha dejado cautivado_

_Fin Flashback_

No aguanto más, ya quiero que sea mañana.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy, no hay fechas en concreto para publicar, va a ser días al azar cuando suba capitulo. Dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones**


	3. Te protegeré

_**Lamento la demora, pero nunca creí que la facultad me iba a quitar todo el tiempo de mi vida y es enserio. Pero bueno ya sin mas aquí esta el cap 3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: _Te protegeré _**

**Niff**

Estúpidos, pero se van a acordar de mí en cuanto vuelva. Me siento horrible, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero ya verán Karofsky y Azimio, me vengare a toda costa de esos dos.

-Jeffrey – oigo a mi madre atrás de la puerta de mi habitación, se abre lentamente y se asoma la cabellera rubia de mi madre – Cariño, te busca un muchacho de tu escuela

-¿Quién? – pregunto con interés, alo mejor y es Kurt

-Es Nicky – dice mi mama con una sonrisa. Tal vez su sonrisa se hizo más grande en el momento en que abrí mis ojos y mi sonrojo se extendió por todo mi rostro - ¿Lo hago pasar?

-Si – se escuchó como un susurro, mi mamá solo me guiño el ojo y se abrió más la puerta dejando ver a un chico alto, con su chaqueta de cuero, sus pantalones apretados y el inconfundible brillo del piercing de su ceja. Cuando entró, mi mamá cerró la puerta dejándonos solos, él se acercó más a mi cama y se sentó al borde de ella.

-¿Cómo estas bebé? – me pregunta Nick con una mirada de preocupación

-Bien en lo que cabe, me sigue doliendo el cuerpo pero créeme que está mejor que ayer. Pero no te preocupes voy a estar mejor – le digo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro que seas tan optimista – se forma una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca lentamente a mis labios, cuando al fin se juntaron nos fundimos en un lento beso y sin mucha lengua, no puedo evitar estremecerme aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado por todos los besos que nos hemos dado - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – y volvió otra vez esos ojos de preocupación

-Si te digo nombres vas a actuar como un loco

-Pues es para más, nadie te va a lastimar nunca más y voy a dejárselo bien claro – sus ojos se volvieron oscuros

-Es por eso que no te quiero decir, eres un maniático – le dije en broma

-Pero te encanta que sea un loco maniático – su sonrisa me encanta – pero anda dime, necesito saberlo

-Para qué quieres saberlo, porqué te interesa – le digo elevando un poco mi volumen de voz

-Me importas, lo sabes

-Si te importara, no nos tratarías como nos tratas a Kurt y a mí. Estoy consciente de que Anderson y tú, son menos agresivos con nosotros que Karofsky y Azimio, pero eso no evita que nosotros no recordemos que nos humillan y eso nos duele, tu podrías dejar de hacernos eso por favor, te lo pido Nicky, no sé, qué somos, porque somos algo verdad. Ya no nos hagas esto por favor, hazlo por lo que tenemos deja esto a Anderson pero ya no nos hagas nada.

-Cariño, tanto Blaine como yo, estamos cautivados por ustedes dos, así como lo que nosotros tenemos algo, Porcelana y Hobbit también lo tienen – se recuesta a mi lado, porque mi mamá no hace nada, estoy con lo que podría ser el maniático sexual más peligroso de Ohio y ella feliz abajo en la cocina. Espera, eso quiere decir que Kurt y Anderson son…algo

-Desde cuándo, porqué Kurt no me conto nada

-Te cuento un secreto, desde que llegamos, vimos a dos chicos, uno vestido de animador, por las palabras de Blaine, ese pantalón se ajustaba perfectamente al trasero de ese muchacho y por otro lado estaba este chico de cabellera rubia, con su camisa color azul haciendo resaltar más sus increíbles ojos y sobretodo…sabes que fue lo que más me llamo la atención de ese chico

-¿Qué? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-Su loca personalidad, porque ese chico tan lindo…no que lindo, tan hermoso empezó a cantar Part Of Your World de La Sirenita

-Si, es que la había visto un día antes y esa es mi canción favorita – me río por el ridículo que hice ese día – Me gustas Nick

-Te quiero Jeff – sus labios se apoderan de los mios. Me coloca encima de él mientras sus manos se posan en mi cintura, duramos varios minutos así, cuando nos separamos volví a ver esos oscuros ojos – Fueron Karosky Azimio verdad

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto un poco confundido

-Los que te hicieron esto, fueron ellos, porque los nombraste cuando dijiste lo de, que nosotros somos menos agresivos que esos dos imbéciles, me las van a pagar esos tarados – sorpresivamente se levanta, saca su celular y marca – Hola…necesito tu ayuda ¿Dónde estás?...perfecto, hay un asunto que tenemos que resolver inmediatamente…es sobre nuestros pequeños – voltea verme con una sonrisa, de repente se vuelve otra vez serio – no te creo, enserio lo conseguiste…bueno volviendo a lo que íbamos te veo mañana a las 7:00 am en la cancha…si, nos vemos mañana…Bye – corta la llamada, se acerca a mí y me dice – mañana resolveremos todo este asunto, ahora solo relájate y duerme, mañana vengo a ver cómo te sientes – me dio un último beso y se fue.

* * *

**Klaine**

-Sigue así bebé – nunca creí que mi dignidad estuviera por los suelos. Aquí estoy, chupando el pene de mi abusador, veo como él lo disfruta, solo escucho sus gemidos, no quiero levantar la visto, no quiero verle los ojos, más bien no quiero ni abrir los ojos, tengo mucho miedo de ver esa maldita cara de superioridad – Abre los ojos – Maldito, parece que se mete en mis pensamientos – y mírame, quiero ver cómo te tragas mi miembro – me separo un poco de su miembro

-Señor…

-Hazlo, Kurt, quiero verte – poco a poco levanto mi vista y abro mis ojos poco a poco, cuando los tengo abiertos por completo solo veo una mirada completamente diferente a la que me esperaba, veo una mirada tan sentimental y de cariño que hace que mis mejillas se tornen rojas – sigue cariño

-Si, señor – no sé qué fue lo que me hizo decir esas palabras, pero últimamente Blaine ha estado un poco extraño y me hace actuar totalmente diferente, se escucha su celular

-cariño, pásamelo – tomo el aparato de sus pantalones y se lo paso, mientras sigo con mi trabajo – Bueno…atrás de las gradas, para que me ocupas…¿sobre qué?...bueno ahorita yo estoy con mi pequeño y me está dando la mejor mamada de la vida…si…okay, ahí me cuentas todos los detalles bye – es un tarado, lo bueno es que nadie sabe que soy yo, no dijo mi nombre así que estoy aliviado de eso – cariño, para…necesito que hablemos – saco su miembro de mi boca y me invita a sentarme a su lado, él se sube sus pantalones y se vuelve a sentar. Mis manos están en mis rodillas, soy un imbécil al caer ante él, porque me estoy dejando humillar, de pronto siento las heladas manos de Blaine sobre las mías – Quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo – su voz de pronto cambio, ya no suena rasposa y que provoque miedo, es dulce y apacible.

-Si señor – me pone la palma de su mano frente a mi

-Basta, por ahora…no me digas así, dime Blaine. Nick me acaba de llamar y dice que tenemos que arreglar algo

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – pregunto un poco preocupado, seguramente quiere que haga un trio con Nick y él, no eso es demasiada humillación ya

-Tiene que ver contigo y con la Barbie hombre

-Ese no sería Ken – veo como se forma una sonrisa en su cara

-No, Ken es Nick, Barbie es Jeff. Tu sabes algo sobre el – Cómo se enteró o más bien cómo es que Nick y Jeff, no estoy entendiendo nada

-Ya te lo había dicho, se enfermó

-Cariño, sé que me mientes, Nick me hablo y por como sonó se escuchó muy enojado y me dijo que tiene que ver con Jeff y contigo, ahora dime que le pasó a Jeff – Y ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared, soy muy fiel a Jeff, pero sé que si le miento a Blaine me va a ir peor – No te haré nada, pero hay algo que estoy pensando y me molesta y solo quiero que me lo confirmes tú. Alguien le hizo algo a Jeff, Nick solo se molesta cuando lastiman a los que quiere y créeme, molesto no es la palabra con la que describiría a Nick

-Karofsky y Azimio lo golpearon

-¿Te han hecho algo a ti? – me pregunta volviendo a su voz rasposa

-Sí, hay días en los que a Jeff y a mí nos tiran slushies o nos encierran en los casilleros o nos lanzan al contenedor de basura

-Solo respóndeme algo que es lo que me está rondando por la cabeza y me está haciendo enojar como no tienes una idea

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te han golpeado alguna vez – veo a sus ojos y los veo tan oscuros del coraje

-Azimio no…

-Pero Karofsky si – gruñó tan fuerte que me hizo temblar – Ese idiota se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima, vera ese imbécil de lo que soy capaz – Veo como se levanta saca su celular y camina muy enojado…si supiera la verdad.

_**Flashback**_

Una semana antes de que llegaran Blaine y Nick a McKinley solo estaba Karofsky, cierto día llegue a casa con la cara llena de moretones cuando llegue a la casa rápidamente bajé a mi habitación para evitar que alguien me viera, ese alguien era mi mamá, para mi mala suerte mi mamá estaba en mi habitación acomodando mi ropa limpia, cuando me vio el pantalón que estaba doblando se le cayó al piso y rápidamente corrió hacía mi

-Cariño ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto totalmente preocupada

-Nada mamá

-Kurt, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas

-Fue un idiota de mi escuela, me golpeo al salir de clases – me llevó hasta mi cama y nos sentamos

-Kurt, mira…sé que eres alguien que repudia la violencia y eso porque así te criamos tu padre y yo, porque ambos sabemos que nunca se llega a nada con ella. Pero siempre está bien tener coraje para enfrentar tus problemas y eso que lo puedes hacer porque eres alguien muy valiente y créeme iré hablar con tu director para que se arregle este asunto pero tú también por de tu parte…mañana iré a recogerte yo y de pasada vamos a hablar con Figgins, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte y hacerle frente a ese chico

-Mamá, no sea si sea capaz

-Lo eres, sabes porque…porque eres un Hummel – me dice haciéndolo muy obvio, me saca una sonrisa y lo único que pude fue darle un abrazo.

Al otro día en la escuela antes de comenzar Karofsky me lanzó contra los casilleros, solo recordé las palabras de mi mamá y corrí tras él, cuando al fin lo alcance le grite todo lo que guarde por mucho tiempo

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? – él no me mira

-Lárgate de aquí, el baño de niñas está del otro lado

-Muy gracioso verdad, así que todo esto es por eso, por mi sexualidad – Al fin voltea a verme y veo en sus ojos una ira muy grande

-Si, me molesta que andes pavoneándote delante todo el mundo, me molesta que el mundo que te vea…exponiéndote de esa manera – no me di cuenta en ese momento

-Y a ti que te importa eso, al fin de cuenta es mi vida. Ya sé lo que te molesta, mientras tu estas aquí viviendo tu patética vida, como un cajero de supermercado yo estaré en otro lugar disfrutando mi vida

-Callate

-Y para acabarla estarás con una esposa que se la pasará engañándote cada vez que tenga la oportunidad y yo a un hombre que me ama por quien soy y por lo que valgo

-Sera mejor que te calles antes de que te parta la cara – No sé de donde salió este gran coraje que tenía pero era difícil calmarlos ya y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho

-¡Hazlo! Que importa, porque con varios golpes no vas a cambiar lo que soy – sentí las manos de Kafosky en mis mejillas y luego sus labios chocando con los míos, lo único que pensé fue…NADA, en mi mente no había nada, cuando se separó intento hacerlo otra vez pero yo lo empuje y salí corriendo de ahí.

Al final convencí a mi mamá de no hablar con Figgins, al día siguiente Karofsky me amenazó.

-Te juro que si le dices a alguien lo que pasó te mataré – mi mente quedo en blanco y solo sentía temor.

Por eso cuando llego Blaine, se me hizo imposible no hacer todo lo que me pidiera y sin objeciones, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

Hasta ahora a nadie le he contado lo que paso y nunca lo haré, es mejor no preocupar a nadie, al menos no le dije a Blaine lo que realmente ha hecho Karofsky.

* * *

_**Ahora les digo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones me encargare de actualizar mas seguido y e incluso en las primeras semanas de clases lo haré.**_

_**Reviews!? **_

_**SPOILER**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Siguiente episodio aparece la familia Anderson (Pam, Cooper y Devon [Padre])**_

_***Platica entre Finn y Blaine**_

_***Alguien descubre la "relación" entre Kurt y Blaine**_


End file.
